Drowning
by Desiree13
Summary: Friends that started with a half-eaten cookie, grew into something magical through a near-death experience.


**Drowning**

_This was a story i wrote for my English exam. I didnt get to finish it properly, and i thought it had such a great storyline that it deserved to be re-written. Hope you guys like it. _

_"This is **love**; To fly towards a **secret** sky, to cause a hundred veils to fall each moment. First to let go of life. Finally, to take a step without feet."_

* * *

It was just an ordinary day until… it all happened so rapidly, yet I still remember that warm feeling of the shimmering water and the enchanting music of nature surrounding the cove…

It was one early July afternoon, when I found myself gasping for air, whilst the water rushed down to my lungs; piercing them. It stung! It was as if a wasp went on crazy mode and stabbed my feeble organs. I desperately fought past the prickly seaweeds that trapped my weak legs. Even though I knew it was useless. I couldn't lose hope. I just couldn't…

My name? It's Caroline Wolf. I live in the lifeless town of Lassi. It was like any other day. I woke up to the cloudy morning, which indicated a dull, damp Saturday. It didn't really bother me to wake up with this kind of weather, my mother and I just moved here a few years ago from Scotland. As soon as I opened my bedroom door I could already hear my mother in the kitchen singing to herself. She was fair and fragile like me, but unlike me she had long, strawberry-blonde hair that was always pulled up to a loose bun

"You awake yet Carol?" She casually asked, her velvet voice ringing in my ears.

"Yes, mama." I answered; in my tired, morning voice. I was never a morning person. After I had breakfast and washed the dishes. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I greeted

"Caroline?" a young lady asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" I questioned.

"It's Tawny. Listen a bunch of us are going down to Silver Cove. You up for it?"

"Em, I don't know. Mama, she needs help with the chores…"

I wasn't the kind of person who socialises much, and as if my mother had been listening. She smiled at me and mouthed,

"You should go." Her hands flicking up and down. "Its OK, I can handle the work. Go and have fun with your friends." She smiled warmly. I was defeated.

"Um, Tawny? Mama insists I go. What time should I meet you guys there?" I asked grimly.

"Around two. See you!" and the other line beeped, to show she was off.

****

I arrived at Silver Cove in a dull mood, that seemed to have been affected by both the weather and socialising. How I dreaded both. Tawny ran up to hug me and lead me to the edge of the cove's mouth, where they were all chatting away amongst themselves. I've never felt so uneasy in my life.

"Guys, look, Caroline came... For a change." She joked. My face heating up, I could feel it turning bright pink under my pale cheeks. I turned around to see who seen my obvious blush, thankfully none of them were aware. Wait! Jake Bakers was staring my way. Well, I think it was me who he was staring at. Since the only thing behind me are mossy vegetation. And I don't think even he finds that an ounce interesting. I looked away and stalked towards Tawny and her Boyfriend.

I couldn't keep myself from wondering why he was staring. His eyes seemed so amused. Oh Dear, I hope I didn't make a fool of myself! This is why I dread socialising, because I make a fool of myself, especially when Jake's around. I've liked him ever since he gave me that half-eaten cookie in Kindergarten. It's not just his glorious looks that captivates me. It's the theory that there's more to him than what he plays out. Outside he seems like the God of the Populars. But in his eyes he seems so unhappy. And I don't know why he should have a reason to be. He practically has everything. The looks, the brains, the talent, the family, the friends and most of all the girls. But it's like he's un-content.

"Caroline, you alright?" Tawny shook me violently,

"Huh? What? Oh, Yeah." I stuttered annoyed. Can't she see that I was in such a deep thought!? Jees and you think you can get a tiny bit of privacy.

After a while, which seemed like decades, Jake lead the way into the cove. His bare chest gleaming as the water reflected off it. An image I'm sure I will not forget. He was my heaven on Earth.

When we were deep inside the Cove, our group started going off into pairs and smaller trios and quadruples. In the end I was left with Tawny and her Boyfriend, Carl Simmons, and my secret crush, Jake. We went further into the Cove and soon we stopped by comfortable looking rocks. Tawny moaned, and complained about how ruined her designer shoes were. And how her feet ached badly. As much as i love Tawny, she can be so annoying. I mean, who wears Jimmy Choo shoes in a Cove? Bonkers.

"We're just going to stay here, I don't think Tawny can walk any further" Carl instructed. Whilst Tawny nodded, tying her luscious hair back into a ponytail.

"OK, well. Carol? Are you still alright?" Jake asked his emerald eyes locked on mines. Of course, I was too dazzled to choke out my reply. So, a simple nod I gave. He smiled, took my hand and squeezed it. I stared with wide eyes at the hand that gripped mine. My feet were planted on the ground, I couldn't move. How typical of me?

"Caroline? You Ok?" Jake asked worriedly

"Err, Yeah. It's just that… "I stared at my feet, which refused to move. Trust me to be weird infront of only the hottest guy in Greece! Maybe even the planet.

"Oh, let me help." He laughed, and he swept me off my feet. I swear I could feel my face burning, as my face met his warm chest.

"No, No. It's OK, I can walk. My feet just… fell asleep" I protested in his arms embarrassed. When my feet finally touched the ground, I could feel his eyes on my face. I tried to hold back a blush, but of course I couldn't help it. He laughed a low laugh and still holding my hand, he led me to a small hole in one of the cove's wall. He went in first, and then helped me in.

I stepped into the most beautiful paradise I have set eyes upon, excluding Jake of course. Bluebells and other colourful flowers decorated the crystal clear pool, and in it were rainbow fish. Their scales glistening in the water, it was magical.

He turned to me, smiled and led me to the middle of the pool. I felt a strange desire to touch the fish, and as if he heard my thoughts, he took my hands and placed them underneath the water. It was as warm as the body that touched mine. The fish were cold and every time one of them brushed against the tips of my fingers, I felt my body tingling. I wanted to stay in his arms forever…

I turned my face so I met his. Of course he didn't miss this move, he met my curious eyes. And again smiled that crooked smile. After what felt like five minutes, he let go of me. No, I thought. He held my arms, and looked right at me.

"Carol, why do you look at me that way?" He said, still gripping my arms

"What way?"

"Like, like you are strangely fascinated by my being" His face slowly dropping, along with his grip on my arms. I placed my hands on either side of his face, locking my gaze on him.

"I AM fascinated by you, because…" I answered sincerely. His eyes widening "… Because I see that there's more to you than what you want them to see" I smiled.

"Whoa. So, it's true." He grinned.

"What's true?" I dropped my hands to my side. Suddenly feeling the blood beneath my cheeks getting hotter again.

"You've been in love with me since kindergarten" He joked. My face dropping to my feet. The intensity of this conversation has exploded colour across my cheeks.

"I love it when you blush, it shows me that you care" His hand placed under my chin… inches away from his face. Once again, our gazes fixed. Another minute passed… He leaned down, and kissed me. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment and place; than here and now. Those minutes seemed an eternity.

"Does this mean were, Y'know…" I couldn't help myself from asking.

"Together? Do You?" He asked his face serious but calm.

"I asked you first"

"Well, Caroline Wolf. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He said smugly.

"OK, Jake Bakers." I punched his chest. My hand suddenly throbbing

"Ow!"

"Ha ha ha. I Love You" He laid his forehead on mine and smiled. Then kissed my, now half-swollen, hand and then my lips.

"Come on, we should get out now. They must be looking for us now." And he took my hand and led me out of the way…

I didn't know what happened, but I found myself under the water drowning… it was only then that I figured out I must have slipped and fell into the deep side of the water, when we were walking out. Of Course, trust me to slip and fall. How clumsy? And Jake, my Jake, he fished me out with ease. His arm muscles glorious looking. I was knocked out and woke up in a hospital.

I guess I got lucky with Jake being a diver. My family were happy to know that I was alive, Thanks to Jake. How I wanted him more now, after he saved me from the pool that was both magical and dangerous. It was nice to know he noticed me now more than ever. I could call him mine now. He's my knight in shining armour…

* * *

_Thanks for reading it(: Tell me what you thought of it! _**Peace.**


End file.
